Question
by A very obsessed fangirl
Summary: Percy's been spending a lot of time with Hazel, and Annabeth's getting suspicious. Percabeth one shot. WARNING- COMPLETE TRASH!


"Annabeth, do you mind if I talk to Hazel. Privately?"

WHAT? Do I _mind_ if my boyfriend is spending time alone with my friend? For the _third_ time this week? Of course I mind!

"Sure, no problem." I lie.

What is going on with Percy and Hazel? Why are they always together now? Is Percy cheating on me with one of my best friends? I mean that would be weird, because of the four year age difference, but still. I'm kind of possessive of Percy and I'm really worried about losing him to another girl, mainly Rachel, but whenever I see Percy with a pretty girl I get jealous. I was really worried and stressed and upset so I went to Thalia's.

"Hi Annie, good to see you!" Thalia studied my face "What happened?"

"Let's go inside." I said.

Once we were inside Thalia said "Okay, Annabeth, spill."

"It's Percy, he's been spending a lot of time with Hazel."

"What's wrong with that? They're friends."

"Yeah, but they're always _alone._ Three times this week Percy asked me if he could spend time alone with Hazel!"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." Thalia tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, and the explanation is that Percy's cheating on me!" tears entered my eyes.

I started crying and Thalia hugged me.

"It's okay Annie it'll be okay" she whispered.

"No it won't, I _need_ Percy!"

"Annabeth, if Percy breaks your heart I will kill him. And you can join the hunters, I know it won't be the same but you'll find really good friends."

"Thalia why do all the boys I like have to break my heart? First Luke, now Percy." It's Aphrodite's fault, I don't want to be a story, I want to be a normal girl with a boyfriend who loves me and we live happily ever after! Is that so hard Aphrodite?

"Annie, this might not even be happening. Don't forget, Hazel's got a boyfriend too, and she's a nice person, she wouldn't do this to you."

I nodded and with effort stopped crying. Now I felt horrible for jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst of Percy and Hazel. That's not to say I was now convinced they were totally innocent, I still thought it might be happening.

"I have to go, Percy and I are going out to dinner at this fancy Italian restaurant. It'll be a nice final date."

"Quit being such a pessimist Annie." Thalia scolded me.

"I am not being a pessimist, I just know that Aphrodite is totally out to get me."

Thalia hugged me. "Bye Annie, tell me how it went, okay?

When I got home Percy asked me if Hazel could come. After seeing my expression he quickly added that he wouldn't ask unless it was really, really important and blah blah blah. _Sure._

"And what would you like?" the waiter asked.

"Oh! Um, I'll have the ravioli."

And you sir?"

"I'll have pizza and coke. Is there any chance you could make the coke blue?"

The waiter gave Percy a dirty look. " _No!_ "

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Stupid seaweed brain.

Um, I'll have spaghetti and meatballs please." said Hazel before Percy could get in a fight with the waiter and cause a scene.

"Anything else?"

"Uh, could we get some garlic bread for the table please?" I asked. The waiter left.

"So, seaweed brain, why is Hazel here?" Percy looked like a deer in headlights.

"I'll tell you later, okay wise girl?

"Sure you will."

"I will, Annabeth!" Yeah, I totally don't believe him.

"Hazel, will _you_ tell me?"

Hazel looked apologetic. "Sorry Annabeth, if Percy doesn't want you to know I probably shouldn't tell you, I'm really sorry." Okay I forgive _hazel_ at least. If I was her I wouldn't tell me either.

Then our food came and we all shut up, because this food is really good. Percy practically inhaled his pizza and non-blue coke. Hazel and I ate a little slower, because we have actually learned something called manners.

"That was good!" said Percy "can I have some of yours, Annabeth?"

I sighed and gave him a piece of my ravioli.

"Wow, this is good!" said Percy eating with his mouth open.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" I told him

He swallowed "hey Annabeth, catch."

He threw at me… an apple? Doesn't he know that in ancient Greece throwing an apple at a woman is a… marriage proposal?

The mist melted away and revealed that the apple was not an apple, it was a box. So that was what Percy needed Hazel for.

"Open it." Hazel urged.

Inside was a ring. My mouth fell open.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

I should have felt horrible that I assumed my boyfriend was cheating on me when really he was proposing to me, but I was so happy I didn't think about that. I kissed him. When I pulled away, I whispered the one word that made both our dreams come true.

"Yes."


End file.
